Activated carbons are porous carbon materials in which the fine pores of 2 nm or less called “micropores” exist dominantly. Up to now, various applications utilizing excellent adsorption properties of such activated carbons have been put to practical use. Furthermore, in improvement of performance of the applications and in development of new applications (adsorbents, oral adsorbents, medical adsorbents, filler for blood purification columns, water purification adsorbents, cleansing agents, carriers, sustained release pharmaceuticals, cell culture scaffolds, masks, carbon/polymer composites, adsorbent sheets and functional foods) as porous carbon materials, formation of “mesopores” and “macropores” leading to the micropores has been drawing attention (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-182511 and 2004-345921).